Meggie
by fermino
Summary: Una chica, una madre, un padre. ¿Una familia? No, destruída. Tal vez se pueda reconstruír, eso solo lo dirá el tiempo, pero por ahora... Me llamo Meggie, soy una chica común y corriente. Bah, los demás creen que soy la niña mimada de una madre adinerada. No, no me gusta que me vean así. Sería más lindo "Meggie, la chica rara :3 Seh, esa que ama Nirvana, The Beatles..."


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, a excepción de, bueno... Los que yo creo :P En fin, tan sólo juego con ellos, haciéndoles cosas que sólo mi retorcida mente puede imaginar...**

**Seh, seh...**

**...de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Buaano, resulta que desde hace unos días, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué, pero empecé a sentir algo así como empatía por muchos personajes... O sea, realmente muchos... Fue raaro :v<p>

Prácticamente tenía algo gritándome en la cabeza, obligándome a escribir, algo, ¿un fic? No sé, es una forma de... No sé, ¿liberar esas hormonas que producen esa amistad repentina hacia un personaje? Bué, en fin. Supongo que ya conocen esa sensación extraña, al notar que apenas vas por el primer capítulo de un libro, y ya ven al personaje como su mejor amig ? Meh, me pasó como 5 veces en dos días... Con historias, bastante cortas... No me lo esperaba :v

Así que... Juntando todas esas ideas que se me venían a la mente, se me ocurrió escribir algo... Una mezcla de todo. Tal vez un crossover, qué se yo. Soy el número 4, Percy Jackson, La brújula dorada... Por ahora voy a intentar mezclar eso; veremos qué sale...

* * *

><p><em>Meggie<em>

_1. Durmiendo en el parque_

* * *

><p>Me llamo Meggie... ¿No les interesa, no? Seh, me lo esperaba. Ya, aunque no les interese les voy a contar; quién soy, cómo llegué aquí, qué ocurrió en el camino... Al menos es una forma de desahogarme, escribiendo. Espero que algún día alguien llegue a leerlo, espero... ¿Mis hijos? No, no sé si tendré, siquiera sé si lograré vivir para intentarlo...<p>

Resumiendo, mi vida fue una miseria desde mi infancia, a los trece años parecía comenzar a mejorar, pero pocos días después, todo volvió; otra vez.

Cualquiera que me mirara desde afuera, creería que soy una niña feliz, muy feliz, tal vez me envidiaría, no lo sé. Mi madre era una empresaria que se ganaba la vida haciendo poco y nada, iba a revisar una o dos veces a la semana que todo fuera bien, y luego volvía a casa, para salir al poco rato, ¿de fiesta? ¿de compras? ¿de viaje?. Nunca lo sabía, ni siquiera a mi padre le decía.

Él era... Bueno; todo lo contrario... Aun sabiendo que estando casado con quien lo estaba, no necesitaba un trabajo, sabiendo que podría darse los lujos que quisiera, prácticamente con sólo chasquear un dedo; él tenía trabajo. Era el diseñador de software en una pequeña cooperativa.

A él sí lo quería, a diferencia de a mi madre. No es que la odiara, sólo que nunca habíamos logrado congeniar. Hasta el 23 de diciembre... Ese día se mostró tan cariñosa conmigo, que no logré resistirme, tuve que dejar a un lado aquella enemistad, y al menos permitirme fingir que era mi mejor amiga, al menos un día... Ése día se convirtió en dos, hasta nochebuena, tres, navidad, y así siguiendo. Nochebuena fue lo mismo de siempre, todo un revuelo de personas con copas en la mano, riendo, casi gritando luego de un rato. Había descubierto que si esperaba aún un poco más, hasta que todos estuvieran casi en el piso, absolutamente pasados, podía salir, escapar, a la plaza de enfrente, a la cual mi madre no me dejaba ir, con la excusa de que era peligroso... Al menos por unas horas. La primera vez que lo hice, descubrí a mi padre, sentado en un banco, mirando las estrellas. Me senté con él, lo abracé, y me acurruqué.

Eso se había vuelto ya una tradición. Todos las navidades, esperaba a la noche, a las 11, salía y me sentaba en el techo que daba a la ventana de mi habitación, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Esperaba un rato, y al poco tiempo notaba cómo él ya estaba en el parque. Jamás lo había logrado ver, a decir verdad. No sé cómo, pero siempre lograba sorprenderme. Con cuidado, bajaba del techo hasta llegar a un lugar en donde podía saltar sin peligro, e iba corriendo hacia aquel banco...

Todo fue lo mismo de siempre, a excepción de una cosa, ella estaba más cariñosa conmigo, pero él jamás apareció ahí...

Me cansé de esperar y bajé; caminé lentamente hacia el parque, mirando en derredor. Llegué y me senté en el césped, cerca del banco. Sonreí para mí misma, suponiendo que alguna pavada había pasado, que por eso no venía, pero en el fondo, algo me decía que se venía algo más, mucho más complicado.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Se puede saber qué es esto!?- Desperté, recostada sobre el césped del parque, escuchando los gritos de papá a unos cincuenta metros de donde yo estaba. Me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo. Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un portazo, la curiosidad, y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas podían más que mi voluntad. Sabía que algo andaba mal... Me acerqué a la puerta entreabierta y miré...<p>

Un hombre, si mal no recuerdo, socio de mi padre, estaba abrazando de forma instintiva a mi madre mientras papá le gritaba...

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-Le dijo, comenzando a cambiar su tono por uno más suave, triste. Jamás lo había escuchado así. Se giró, y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, en eso me vio. No logré moverme, me quedé helada. Me miró a los ojos unos segundos, y logré ver, tras ellos, una furia contenida. Inmediatamente me asusté. Al parecer, notó esto, porque suavizó su expresión un momento. Volvió a darse vuelta y comenzó a tomar algunas cosas suyas. Su teléfono, la mochila en donde tenía las cosas del trabajo, la computadora...

-Meggie, agarrá tus cosas, una muda de ropa, lo que necesites. Nos vamos. -Dijo de forma cortante, mirándome otra vez a los ojos. Ellos ya no denotaban furia; se lograba ver desesperación, una muy real, una que jamás había visto...

Lo hice, subí a mi cuarto, decorado con posters de algunas bandas y artistas, Nirvana, Queen, Freddie Mercury, Los Beatles. Comencé a tomar mi ropa, unos jeans negros, una remera verde oscuro, una campera de buzo que siempre usaba... Recordé algo e inmediatamente me detuve. Abrí el cajón de mi mesa de luz y comencé a buscar... La encontré, una pequeña llave. Hurgué debajo de mi cama y saqué una caja con un candado. Hice girar la llave y abrí con cuidado la tapa. Ahí tenía fotos, un peluche; todos recuerdos de mi infancia. Ahora que todo comenzaba a cambiar, yo, inclusive, no quería despedirme de eso, de mi niñez. Por eso me había hecho una promesa a mí misma. Por más que mis gustos cambiaran, por más que madurara y dejara "todas esas tonterías", como les decía mi madre, en mi interior siempre sería niña, siempre estaría dispuesta a hacer estupideces, como una niña, ¿no?

Volví a cerrar la caja, y la puse en mi mochila, junto con la ropa que había tomado. La cerré, puse mi celular y mis auriculares en uno de sus bolsillos, y bajé corriendo las escaleras, tropezando en el anteúltimo escalón.

Por suerte, papá estaba esperándome al pie de la escalera y alcanzó a atajarme, así la cosa no pasó a mayores...

-Vamos- Dijo, un poco apurado, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Lo seguí, un tanto nerviosa, con algo de miedo, todo esto era raro para mí, mucho. En eso sentí alguien que tomaba mi hombro y tiraba para atrás; eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo...

-¡No, la nena se queda conmigo!- Escuché que mi madre decía, llamándome "nena", justo antes de ver cómo resbalaba. Caí, me golpee la cabeza, no muy fuerte, por suerte. Cerré mis ojos e intenté concentrarme, me dolía la nuca, pero no era nada grave. Los abrí, y me levanté, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio.

-No, ella no se queda acá...- Dijo el, tomándome de la mano y ayudando a levantarme. En ese momento sólo una cosa pasó por mi mente. Ella me había hecho caer; él, me había levantado.

Salimos por la puerta principal, caminando más velozmente de lo normal. Papá se subió en su auto y yo me senté a su lado, en el asiento del acompañante. Instantáneamente me abracé las rodillas, y un par de segundos después el dolor se hizo presente. Rompí en llantos, no sé por qué más, si por la caída, o por la pelea. Mi padre intentó consolarme, decirme que ya iba a pasar; tampoco sé a qué se refería, si al golpe, o no, pero no le hice caso. Sólo atiné a buscar en mi mochila, tomar mi teléfono y mandarle un mensaje a mi mejor amiga; bah, la única; Thalia.

"Uhm, che, podríamos hablar dentro de un ratito?"

"Seh, no hay problema... Ehm... Qué te pasa? Estás rara, vos no escribís así" Me respondió al cabo de unos minutos.

"Pero, podés venir? Ando por la casa de la abuela" Volví a mandarle al ver en dónde se estacionaba mi padre, ignorando su pregunta. De forma extraña, Thalia siempre podía. Si le pedía que trajera tres caballos, a las cuatro de la mañana, un domingo, lo hacía. Bueno, no es que se lo hubiera pedido, pero parecía no tener a nadie que la controle; eso me preocupaba, no conocía a su madre, tampoco a su padre. 'Eso', se metía en mi mente a veces, la idea de que no los tuviera...

"Claro, dale..."

Bajamos del auto, y papá tocó el timbre repetidas veces. Un "Ya voy" se escuchó a metros de la puerta, y una señora la abrió y nos recibió de forma amable; mi abuela.

-¡Hijo!- Miró a papá con cara de preocupación. Nadie aparece a las doce y media de la noche, en casa de su madre en navidad, ¿o sí? -Pasen, pasen- Cerró la puerta luego de dejarnos entrar.

Observé aquel lugar que ya conocía tan bien, la alfombra azul en el suelo, los cuadros en la pared, "Cubismo", se llamaba, según me había dicho ella. Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones que tenía, y esperé...

Iban a comenzar a hablar, pero papá me pidió si podía irme un rato, le dije que sí... Otra vez aquella ansiedad me invadió. Simulé irme, aunque me escondí tras un mueble, delante de una ventana, y comencé a escuchar...

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo mi abuela con la misma voz amable.

-Es Angélica... Resulta que... Uno de mis socios- Noté que no lograba completar una frase. Cerré mis ojos, una lágrima se escapó y descendió por mi mejilla derecha. Así se llamaba mi madre, Angélica. No necesitaba que dijera más para saber lo que pasaba, pero en el fondo ansiaba una respuesta clara. En realidad, había intentado no demostrarlo, pero en medio de la discusión, el ver la ira en los ojos de mi padre me había aterrado; esa imagen había quedado en mi mente, nada la podía borrar...

En eso, las tan temidas palabras quisieron ser escuchadas...

-Ella me engaña...-Masculló papá y su voz terminó de quebrarse... Apreté los dientes, me tragué ese nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta y traté de tragar también mis lágrimas. En eso, escuché a alguien golpeando la puerta. Intentando no hacer ruido, moví un poco la cortina que estaba tras de mi, y vi a Thal, esperando...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeno, es medio raro, no? ¿El nombre? ¿Meggie? No sé, me encanta, más de lo que creen :P<strong>

**So... ¿Review? Bah, también tienen permitido tirarme escopetazos, si quieren, pero sería un tanto más agradable lo primero :3 xDDD**

**Por cierto, ¿vieron la imagen? Adivinen quién es... :3**


End file.
